


Break this bittersweet spell on me (lost in the arms of destiny)

by pandemonium365



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Incubus Jaejoong, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Vampire Yunho, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemonium365/pseuds/pandemonium365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Jaejoong have been together for centuries, but Jaejoong isn't Yunho's true mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break this bittersweet spell on me (lost in the arms of destiny)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Apocalyptica's song Bittersweet.

 Visual inspiration of [Yunho](http://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mea1jepkFm1re56mlo1_1280.jpg) and [Jaejoong](http://kpopkandy.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/JAEJOONG-MINE-802x1024.jpg)

 

 

When Yunho walks in the door, he narrowly misses running into one of Jaejoong’s regulars. The young man’s cat eyes and thin smile are somewhat familiar but Yunho just nods in response to the boy’s hasty greeting and exit.

Yunho carefully places his shoes on the rack by the door like always before he moves into the open-plan apartment. Jaejoong is carelessly naked and lazily sprawled across the large bed. The afternoon suns contrasts beautifully with his alabaster skin and dark hair. When he notices Yunho standing by the bed, he sits up and holds out a long arm to beckon, a soft, easy smile on his face.

Yunho sits in front of him on the edge of the bed and Jaejoong doesn’t question why he doesn’t curl up around him like usual, just scoots closer so that they are sitting knee to knee. His face is serene and curious as he stares back at Yunho, waiting for him to find his words.

“I met someone today.” Yunho’s not sure if the words have managed to get past his lips, let alone make it across the abyss to Jaejoong’s ears. He knows Jaejoong better than most, has been with him so long he’s forgotten when it began, knows how he reacts, but Jaejoong still manages to surprise him.

His dark plum-colored eyes smile, creasing in the corners, lips crooking a little wryly, and he reaches out to card long fingers through the short hairs around Yunho’s ears. His voice is low with patience and terribly affectionate. “Is that why you were late today? Did you take an extra stroll around the block to figure out how to tell me?”

Yunho feels his cheeks warm, but he doesn’t move his gaze from Jaejoong’s crystalline eyes. He feels his lips turn up at the corners to match Jaejoong’s wry smile. “You know me so well, Jaejoong-ah.”

Jaejoong’s smile widens, a little spark of brightness entering his gaze for a moment. “Of course I do.” His hands leave Yunho’s copper hair to trail down to wrap around his neck, his fingers playing with the hairs at the back. He leans forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to Yunho’s lips. When he pulls away, the spark of brightness is gone, his face still peaceful, but his eyes serious. “We both knew this day would come, Yunho.”

Yunho can’t help but sound accusing. “You knew. How could you know? You knew this was coming!”

Jaejoong’s smile is a little depreciating and a little fond. He shrugs, “I have dreams, sometimes. You know they don’t always come true, but...I had a feeling this time.”

“Why didn’t you warn me?”

“And mess up your chances? Never. I could never deny you your chance at a new life. One that you deserve, with your mate.”

Yunho doesn’t fight the wave of affection that hits him, and he pulls Jaejoong forward and into his lap. Jaejoong smiles at him and loops his arms around his neck, but doesn’t break eye contact with Yunho. He strokes the hair by Yunho’s right ear and smiles at him, and Yunho knows he’s trying to memorize the way he looks and feels in this moment. Yunho’s been doing it himself since he came through the door. He can’t hold the smile on his face anymore. “I’m sorry.”

Jaejoong shushes him, never pausing in his stroking. “Don’t be. I told you this would happen, all those years ago, when I warned you what life with an incubus would be like.”

Yunho buries his head in the cusp between Jaejoong’s neck and shoulder, wrapping his arms around him, his words muffled by his warm skin. “I’m still sorry. I wish I didn’t see him. Wish I could live here with you forever. Wish I could live this way forever. I’m sorry I can’t satisfy myself with how much love you’ve given me already.”

Jaejoong’s arms wrap around him and squeeze Yunho tight and he leans his head down to touch his lips to his ear. His breath smells of cherry blossoms and tobacco smoke. “Don’t apologize. Never apologize for being what you are. And never apologize to me for all the years and love we’ve had. I don’t regret a single moment. Thank you.”

They pull away from each other and though both their eyes are wet, Jaejoong gives Yunho one of his beautiful smiles. “Tell me about him. Is he anything like you imagined?”

Yunho shakes his head. “He’s taller than me.” Jaejoong is shocked into his barking laugh and he tosses his head back before he can rein it in. “He’s got these big doe eyes and a long nose, and legs for miles. He’s magical.”

Jaejoong’s eyes shine in the dimming light. “Did you speak to him? Did you get his name?”

Yunho can’t hold back a little smile at the memory. “I ran into him, literally. He scolded me for spilling his coffee.”

Jaejoong laughs again. “And of course you bought him a new one.”

Yunho grins at him. “Of course. And then I offered to get him one again sometime. We made a coffee date for next week.”

Jaejoong’s smile is big and bright, and maybe a little proud. “What’s his name?”

Yunho smiles. “Changmin.”

 

Yunho stays with Jaejoong until the full moon rises at midnight. They talk about Changmin and how Yunho felt even for those brief moments of meeting and they talk about their long lives together, reminiscing over the past hundreds of years and the best memories.

Jaejoong’s smile is no longer so bright, he can’t keep the sorrow and resignation off his face any longer. “I think you should go now Yunho.” They both know he’s been stalling, neither wanting to say the words. But Jaejoong was always the oldest, more experienced, more willing to do and say what others did not.

Yunho lets his weak smile drop and he nods, melancholy clear on his face. He takes both of Jaejoong’s hands and presses a kiss to each one. Then he kisses Jaejoong’s forehead, each of his cheeks, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally his soft, beautiful mouth.

He pulls away and they stare into each others’ eyes. “I’m sorry. I love you. I’ll never forget you. And what we had.”

Jaejoong smiles and presses another kiss to Yunho’s lips. “Don’t be sorry. Be happy. I’m happy that you’re going to be happy, so don’t be sad for me. I love you. I’ll always treasure what we had. As for goodbye, give it a year, and come see me again.”

Yunho nods. “I promise.”

They squeeze each others’ hands and then let go. Yunho backs away, keeping his silver eyes on Jaejoong on the bed, shining in the moonlight, until he goes around the corner to the door. Jaejoong smiles at him the whole way and Yunho smiles back before he leaves.

 

_One year later_

 

Yunho takes a deep breath, hand on the familiar doorknob, and he feels Changmin give his other hand a comforting squeeze before he opens it. The first thing he notices is the loud, raspy laugh echoing through the flat and the three sets of shoes already by the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about 2 years ago and I decided I need to start writing again aaand I also miss the OT5 TT so I dusted it off and edited it.
> 
> Seriously considering writing a sequel...is anyone actually interested in reading that?
> 
> Constructive criticism much appreciated! Also any suggestions for what you'd like to see in a sequel...no promises it will be in there, but I will consider everything you suggest!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
